The invention relates to a cleaner and, more specifically, a device for cleaning the rims of automotive wheels.
The automotive field has experienced a significant increase in the percentage of wheels made out of cast aluminum or other lightweight alloys. These wheels exhibit increased durability and significantly enhanced appearance. However, these benefits come at a price. The aluminum wheels are significantly more expensive that previous stamped steel wheels and they have a softer surface. This has an impact when tires are being replaced and it is necessary to clean the new tires prior to installing a replacement tire. Very often, the rubber from the replaced tires and/or corrosion accumulates on the rim of the wheel. Most current tires are tubeless, making it important that any installation of new tires is with a smooth interface between the rubber and the wheel. In the past, old rubber and any corrosion or oxidation was removed either by an operator using a wire brush or electric or pneumatic rotary grinder. Because it was essentially a hand operation, this process was subject to significant operator variability making it very possible for an operator to remove too much material and result in a leak path for air from the interior of the tire.
Such a process is applicable to many types of vehicle wheels including commercial vehicles, passenger cars and motorcycles. The widespread need for such a cleaning device makes it imperative that cleaning be done in a fashion that minimizes damage and disturbance to the wheel and provides easy operator manipulation.